


Unification

by Awol



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alien Culture, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Artificial Intelligence, Hive Mind, Mind Control, Sharing a Body, super power moification
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awol/pseuds/Awol
Summary: With the capture of Decepticons early with in the war, the Autobots thought they could rest easy. They made advancements in technology and security, able to create mecha based off of what others had assumed identity of, even could create an impenetrable force field to protect their cities. Yet, they didn't count on another race of sentient cybernetic beings like themselves with far more advancement in mental capability and ambitions.These were the Alumiontie, and they could possibly be their greatest adversary, and possibly greatest ally, they have seen yet.





	

Dim lights, soft beeps, muted murmurs of voices speaking light jargon just within hearing distance. That was what made the bound mech on the cold slab aware that he wasn’t where he was suppose to be. He blinked some and gazed around the room slowly with a sluggish motion rolling through his body and mind. Around the room he gave a blank glance to the monitors, machines, and graphical contraptions that were moving about while gathering data that was needed for whomever it was being collected for. The mech vented in deeply and looked to a screen that glowed green with words on it that he couldn’t understand. Certainly wasn’t Autobot dialect by any means. It looked similar, it made no sense to him, could have been Decepticon for what he knew, but he knew what Decepticon looked like. 

It was a few moments before the mech remembered there was voices still in the room and he heard them speaking in an foreign speech. His helm lulled to the side t the source and he saw two mecha like being not far from him. They were almost like him, looked cybernetic as he did, yet these mecha were more oddly crafted than he or any Autobot, and Decepticon for that matter, were sculpted to be. They, whoever they were, stood a few feet taller than him, slender, with bulky armor that had lots of jagged edges yet also held rounded helms and washed out white eyes of crystal. They were colored differently and obviously one had a more masculine look than the other, but if they were gendered identified as male or female, Ironhide held no information on it. 

Just who were these aliens?

“Nieale, ostino pilonic viir wonomist ton?*” one said in the the strange language that was not in the bound mech’s native dictionary. They were more feminine looking, but held a more deep vocal cord setting and were around the mech on the table’s own height. They were in pal colored armor that looked like a set of waves curling around the frame as the mecha walked and talked to their taller companion who simply looked to the mech on the table and then to a tablet they had. Three taps of a claw before the silent companion stated.

“I-Ironheide” they said, stumbling over the name that wasn’t natural to them, and the accented add-on of the extra letter made the mech on the table, now identified as Ironhide, squint in question at them. 

“Ahhhhhh, Ironheide, nilonist tron viir itrion lamurpi eitrinmu tiieesti nimoirno?*” the smaller mecha stated before the other nodded to the question given to them. 

“Ieeit muei loneisetirr namulion, Hava*” the more silent on said, Ironhide blinked while the smaller one grinned darkly before chuckling lowly in their vocals, “Nieale, nylnist mikronist habanino lispnet trunok!*” the small one cackled lightly to their companion. Ironhide guest ‘Nieale’ was the taller and more quiet mecha as they warmed in the faceplates and the word was said twice now. 

“Ha-Hava…” the other spoke while their companion just grinned and turned to Ironhide and giving a blank look with a small smirk. 

“You….Ironheide” the small one, whom Ironhide questioned was Hava, said to get his attention with using Autobot dialect, “You question we doing and you purpose, yes?” Hava said and chuckled when Ironhide just gave a look to show he was thinking that.

“Simple is it” Hava told him, speaking in an odd manner of speech, “You, subject to we hope be greatest advancement of all time! Unification be of the end for all mechanized beings, living under one artificial intelligence” Hava cackled and threw their arms in the air while Nieale just gave a look of uncertainty behind Hava. Yet nothing came out of the other, silent mecha. 

Ironhide growled and wiggled some, “What the pit is that suppose to mean!? Unification? What does that have to do with me!? Who are ya!? Where is this?! Just what is going on?!” he shouted while Nieale covered their audial receptors from the loud noise. Hava soothed their companion before turning to Ironhide. 

“Calm, Ironheide be calm, noise no loud, Nieale audial sensitive” Hava explained while Ironhide gave a look that he didn’t care. He wanted answers damn it! He wanted them now!  
A sigh escaped Hava before they went and grabbed some wires from by the monitor with the green screen. They pulled at least five over and moved to open Ironhide’s helm and started to plug the cables in. A jolt of ata input flooded the bound mech and he groaned in pain. 

“AI” Hava said, “The A.I. need host, other being mecha like you to spread, to unify” Hava informed him, “You be hive mind center, the……’mother’ host to it” Ironhide listened while his optics glitched and frizzled in and out from the surge of data flooding his frame and mind. His central processing unit couldn’t keep up and he stared in space while Hava kept adding cables in until the ports were full and Nieale was looking at the monitor, watching for an abnormalities as the A.I. they created had slowly began to download itself into Ironhide’s processor and frame. A hum escaped Nieale while Hava watched and collected data. They both turned when Ironhide made a gurgle noise and his optics slowly reddened with the A.I. implemented itself into Ironhide’s mind, being the core controller of the body now. 

The red optics slowly bled to blue again to make it seem like the A.I. went dormant before Ironhide looked to Hava then smirked.

“Niish meho, nor mehnir, Hava?*” Ironhide’s derma moved to form the words while Hava grinned back and nodded.

“Birsh nor mehniro*” Hava stated before moving to let the form up and allow the A.I. to move around the lab while getting use to having a body. 

Things seemed to be going according to plan, this was phase one, getting a host and putting the A.I. in. Hava just grinned, being giddy with the fact that they, Nieale and he, had done what seemed impossible with their technology and limited resources to do it. Now it was to simply wait with releasing ‘Ironhide’ back to where they caught him from and let the A.I. do it’s work with getting close to the central control of the other societies.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations of the Alumiontie speech (may sound odd in English):
> 
> "Nieale, have identified name of the subject?"
> 
> "Ahhhhhh, Ironheide, so this the subject who hold the program can?"
> 
> "That they are, Hava"
> 
> "Been llong time, hasn't it, hava?"
> 
> "Yes that it has"  
> "Nieale, you the most excellent of givers information!"


End file.
